


Олд фэшн

by Meloly, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 20:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ричи принимает Билла за ангела, но на самом деле в нём полно демонов.





	Олд фэшн

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> все герои совершеннолетние

Ричи почти ничего о нём не знает. Не знает, где он работает, с кем живёт, смотрит ли американский футбол и интересуется ли новым сезоном «Доктора Кто».

Ричи знает только его имя — Билл, — и что в постели он бог. 

У них выходит две-три встречи в месяц. Иногда чуть больше. Иногда их нет вообще. Обычно Ричи посылает всех к чёрту уже после первого короткого секса, но тут он просто не может сказать «нет» на предложение пересечься снова. Не может — и всё, особенно когда наблюдает, как Билл одевается, спокойно и стандартно завязывает галстук, шнурует туфли. Туфли замшевые, дорогие. Ричи бы такие не надел, но Биллу идут. Билл, в свою очередь, всегда смотрит на него через зеркало, и Ричи всегда пожимает плечами. Говорит, что Билл красивый, или что сексуальный, или и то и то, вот он и пялится — и при этом не кривит душой. Билл — один из самых прекрасных людей, каких он видел. Прекрасных и наглухо закрытых. После его ухода Ричи ещё минут сорок валяется в постели, пробегается по лентам в соцсетях и делает заметки в облачном файле. Мелкие, почти без конкретики. Например: «Любит вгонять в горло». Или: «Нравится, когда отсасываю с закрытыми глазами». Или: «Как же он охуенно целуется». Или: «У него на телефоне стоит фотография какого-то мальчишки». Или: «Я опять нихера не узнал». 

Ричи кропотливо и жадно записывает все крохи информации, которые только может выловить на встречах с Биллом, но этого мало. Мало, мало, несправедливо мало — он в курсе всей личной жизни юриста, который приходит к ним каждую субботу, и ничегошеньки не знает о человеке, с которым регулярно спит.

Самая первая его заметка: «У него над головой был грёбаный ореол».

Из-за танцпольных огней, конечно, но был. Ричи и заметил сначала именно его, этот овал из рассеянного белого света, который венчал Билла, пока он стоял у барной стойки и просматривал карту алкогольных напитков. Ричи тогда даже в шутку спросил, не жмут ли ему под пиджаком крылья и не хочется ли ему полетать. Билл улыбнулся уголками губ, но не глазами. Заказал «Олд фэшн». Ричи соприкоснулся с ним пальцами, когда подавал стакан, и вот тогда-то его прострелило. Может, из-за непроницаемого тёмного взгляда, каким с ним встретился Билл. Может, из-за его ледяной кожи. Может, из-за чего-то ещё, непонятно. Билл, сидевший перед ним, пил медленно, смаковал каждый глоток, молчал, не танцевал, листал что-то в смартфоне, и Ричи без зазрения совести им любовался. Он доброжелательно предлагал повторить, спрашивал, нравится ли ему здесь, намекал, что до конца его смены всего пара часов. Хорошо, что Билл оказался догадлив. И хорошо, что мотель рядом с пабом.

Билл с ним — да и, наверное, вообще — не очень нежен. Ричи отметил это с первых же минут, как они оказались вдвоём, в тесной темноте номера. Билл целуется жёстко, но так, что у Ричи сразу встаёт. Билл раздевает его решительно, деловито, он дёргает пуговицы, кидает рубашку на пол, стягивает с него рваные джинсы. И только потом раздевается сам. Ричи наблюдает за этим, точно так же, как по утрам — за обратным, и уже от этого хочет как можно скорее ощутить его в себе. Билл, любит повторять он, неописуемо прекрасен. Бледен, худ, хрупок. Насчёт последнего Ричи фатально ошибается — после ночей, проведённых с Биллом, всё его тело в синяках от крепких сжатий и укусов, словно его избили, — но ему всё равно нравится так думать.

Насчёт ореола и белоснежных крыльев за спиной Ричи ошибается тоже — Билл скорее дьявол, чем ангел. По нему никогда нельзя сказать, чего он хочет, никогда нельзя предсказать, что он сделает, он может обласкать взглядом и тут же уткнуть лицом в подушку, вздёрнуть наверх бёдра и вогнать на всю длину. Как-то раз он был особенно груб. Ричи хватался ослабевшими руками за прутья кровати, задыхался, а потом, когда Билл вдруг сжал его горло, глухо всхлипнул. На долю секунды ему даже стало страшно, по щекам потекли слёзы, и Билл, поймав их пальцами, замер. Медленно отпустил, вышел, огладил ягодицу. Ричи тяжело дышал, свесив голову, а потом ощутил мягкое прикосновение к затылку.

«П-прости. П-прости меня, Ричи». 

Ричи впервые тогда услышал, как он заикается. Билл почти незаметно вёл губами по его затылку, шее, прижимался лбом к плечу, ещё несколько раз просил прощения. Они в ту ночь так и не кончили, пропало желание, а утром Ричи проснулся один. Весь следующий день он провёл как на иголках, боясь, что больше не увидит Билла, не получит шанс его разгадать, но Билл пришёл, и всё вновь наладилось. О том случае они не заговаривали — может, и к лучшему.

Ричи тщетно ищет Билла в интернете. Копается в случайных статьях, ссылках, иногда еле подавляет желание стащить его смартфон, хотя знает, что он всё равно запаролен. Ричи подсмотрел только, что в пароле семь букв или цифр, каких — непонятно, узнать — невозможно. Он ненавязчиво расспрашивает коллег в пабе, рассматривает даже ярлычки на пиджаках и рубашках Билла, но безнадёжно, безнадёжно, безнадёжно, Билл окружён непроницаемой тайной.

Ричи уже проклинает своё любопытство, теряет надежду хоть что-то узнать, когда Билл рассказывает сам. В ту ночь он выпил гораздо больше, чем позволял себе раньше — он пошатывается, матерится, бьёт кулаком по стенам, пока Ричи ведёт его в номер. Такой Билл непривычен, и Ричи, несмотря на угрызения совести, этому рад — он чует, что вот-вот заглянет в скважину души Билла, что его эгоистичное желание порыться в чужом белье вот-вот исполнится, и что он... Мысли, что после этого Билл потеряет для него всякий интерес, Ричи не допускает. Он в неё попросту не верит, в Билле, как ему кажется, невозможно разочароваться.

Билл падает спиной на кровать почти сразу, как они заходят в номер. Его всегда идеально выглаженный костюм мнётся, галстук сбивается, руки раскинуты в стороны, ноги безвольно касаются пола. Ричи настороженно смотрит на него, привалившись к дверному косяку, и молчит. Лучшее, наверное, что он может сейчас сделать, интуиции он верит безоговорочно.

— Я п-проиграл, Р-ричи, — говорит Билл через минуту, может, две полной тишины. — Проиграл.

— Битву или войну? — интересуется Ричи и садится с ним рядом. Кровать под ними не скрипит, это здорово. Ничего не отвлекает. — Проигрывать не страшно, Билл, страшнее иногда выигрывать. Типа… Ты выигрываешь, а что дальше? На тебя валятся обязанности, на тебя валится ответственность, надо прикидывать, что теперь, к чему стремиться… И вот тогда начинаешь думать, что лучше бы ты проиграл.

— Г-глупая у тебя л-логика.

— Зато правильная.

— Н-ничуть, — Билл смотрит в потолок, на тусклую люстру с перегоревшей лампочкой. Кожа у Билла белая, ухоженная, ни одного изъяна. Ричи страшно хочется провести пальцем по его тонким губам. — К-когда п-проигрываешь, думаешь о т-том же с-самом. Ч-что дальше. К-куда д-дальше. К-кого теперь искать.

Ричи выдерживает паузу. Он сравнивает себя с психологом, который тянет из пациента проблемы незримой ниточкой, что в любой момент может порваться. Он был на таком приёме однажды, вытравливал из себя то, о чём забыл, и теперь пародирует собственного врача. Кажется, его звали Майк.

— Ты кого-то потерял? — тихо спрашивает Ричи.

— Д-да. Б-брата.

— Тот парнишка на телефоне? — Билл на секунду прикрывает глаза, Ричи наклоняется и целует его в переносицу, ловит нечитаемый взгляд. — Сочувствую, Билл. Правда.

— Н-ничего. Б-было бы не так б-больно, если бы… Если бы… — Ричи ждёт. — Если бы его не уб-били. К-какой-то м-мудак. С-сука. Я так хочу его найти. И убить.

Билл поджимает губы, становится похож на обиженного, потерянного ребёнка, и Ричи захлёстывает неясными эмоциями. Он осмеливается положить руку на жестковатые, чуть тронутые лаком волосы Билла, проводит по ним рукой. Билл смотрит на него, ничего не говорит и выдыхает. Щёки у него слегка краснеют, может, от алкоголя.

— Его уб-били много лет н-назад. М-мне было т-т-тринадцать, к-когда его н-нашли, — он переводит дыхание. — Уб-бийцу не п-поймали. Д-до сих пор.

— Даже подозреваемых нет?

— Б-были, — Билл сглатывает. — Я их в-всех посадил. А с-сегодня н-не смог. Я б-был так уверен, ч-что это он. В-всё сходилось. В-всё. К-к-роме одной д-детали. Н-ничтожество.

— Ты… — Ричи тщательно подбирает слова, не прекращая гладить его по волосам. — Ты их сам засудил?

— Нет, н-нанятые м-мной адвокаты. Я с-считаю, ч-что преступникам место в т-тюрьме. В-всем. В-всем уб-бийцам, м-маньякам, в-ворам. Д-даже если они не касаются м-меня лично. Или Д… Дж… Д-джорджи… Чёрт! — Билл всхлипывает и закрывает лицо руками. — Джорджи, Джорджи!

Билл крупно дрожит, повторяет, как заведённый, имя из семи букв, повторяет без запинки; его неприступность рушится, распадается на куски, как карточный домик, вместо неё обнажается настоящая одержимость, жажда справедливости, обида и горечь. Как же глубоко он их прячет. Как же долго он никому их не показывал. Ричи вновь целует его, в тыльные стороны прохладных ладоней, которыми тот от него закрывается, и Билл их отводит.

— З-зачем, Р-ричи? — спрашивает он шёпотом. — П-почему т-ты меня ж-жалеешь?

— Тебе это нужно потому что, — просто отвечает Ричи и целует его в губы. Коротко, не соблазнительно, он так тоже умеет, когда нужно. Обычное прикосновение, обычная помощь, поддержка. — Ты найдёшь его, Билл. Хочешь, я тебе помогу? У меня есть друзья. Много друзей, с хорошими связями. Мы достанем эту сволочь из-под земли, если ты захочешь. Ты хочешь?

Билл молча смотрит на него — уязвимый, приоткрытый, — а потом кивает. 

— Х-хочу, — проговаривает он. — Я хочу н-найти его. П-посмотреть на н-него. Д-д-доказать, ч-что это б-был он.

— Докажем, — Ричи садится на него сверху, снимает с себя очки, кидает их на тумбочку, после чего обхватывает лицо Билла ладонями, склоняется к нему низко-низко. Запах алкоголя бьёт в нос, он сладковатый, опьяняющий, подходящий. — Доверься мне, Билл. Расскажи мне больше, расскажи детали, и всё будет хорошо. Давай, Билл. Расскажи, пока будешь меня трахать, а ты будешь меня трахать, ты не отвяжешься, только не сегодня и только не сейчас.

Ответ Билла Ричи считывает с жадного, согласного поцелуя. Билл сейчас прежний, зашифрованный, такой, какого он всё ещё толком не знает, в котором — прав он был тогда, с ореолом — на самом деле есть что-то божественное. Ричи всласть предвкушает эту ночь, предвкушает все остальные, а ещё — предвкушает грядущее утро, когда Билл будет спать. Ричи тогда найдёт его смартфон в кармане пиджака, Ричи тихо введёт семизначный пароль, Ричи узнает всё, что хочет узнать — обо всех его демонах, страхах — лишь парой нажатий.

А может, и нет.

Может, Билл и сам успеет всё ему рассказать.


End file.
